1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a search technology, and in particular to a mobile phone search device and search method thereof.
2. The Prior Arts
Nowadays, in the highly developed metropolitan area, high rise buildings, such as office buildings, shopping centers, theaters, gymnasiums are densely located. Once an accident or a disaster occurs, such as fire hazard, earthquake, or even terrorist attacks in these densely populated area, the rampage of frightened crowd may incur heavy causalities. However, when this kind of disaster occurs, quite a lot of people may be buried in the debris, and they are difficult to locate. Unless the trapped person has specific means to send out SOS signals, or the communication equipment capable of sending out distress signals, otherwise, the rescue operation can not be carried out effectively.
For this reason, rescuers are provided with life detectors (such as infrared sensing device, probe, or sonar), to be inserted into the debris of the trapped person, to obtain his conditions and any signs of life, or even communicate with the trapped person in case he is conscious, to enable the rescuers to determine the proper rescue strategy. In such situations, sonar life detector can determine accurately the position of the trapped person, and the conditions of his injury through that person's response. However, since the search area of the life detector is rather limited, and in the debris, it requires gap in between and it takes time to get close to the trapped person. In addition, it is not capable of providing statistical information automatically about the searched targets and progress of the search operation. Moreover, it can not be connected to the International Rescue Organization to get timely assistance, so its disaster rescuing efficiency is rather limited.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of mobile phone search device and search method are not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvement.